James Woodrow
My 3rd Great Grandfather James Woodrow born 20 March 1841 in Burston, Norfolk to [[Susan Woodrow|'Susan Woodrow'.]] 8 May 1842 - James was baptised in Burston, Norfolk, England. He lived in Church Green, Burston at this time. 5 November 1843 - James' sister Emily was born in Burston when James was 1 year old. March 1846 - James' brother Charles was born in Diss when James was 4 years old. 30 March 1851 - He lived in Burston. Aged 10, of Burston. 7 April 1861 - He lived in Burston. As James Prentice. Aged 20, unmarried Ag Lab, of Burston. Living in the household of (step?) father Solomon Prentice aged 53, Ag Lab, of Diss, with mother Susan Prentice aged 52, Ag Lab Wife, of Burston, and brother Charles Prentice aged 15, Ap Cordwainer, of Burston. 26 August 1863 - His son, [[Arthur Woodrow|'Arthur Woodrow']] (my 2nd great grandfather), was born in Frindsbury Street, Frindsbury, Kent. He lived in Frindsbury Street, Frindsbury at this time, his occupation was Cement Factory Laborer. 27 May 1867 - His son, Arthur, was baptised in Strood, Kent. He lived in Meeting Alley at this time, his occupation was Labourer. 2 April 1871 - He lived in Pearson Street, Strood. Aged 31, Labourer, of Burston. Living with him: wife Eliza Woodrow aged 34, of Burston, daughter Sarah A Woodrow aged 16, unmarried Domestic Servant, of Kenenhall, and son Arthur Woodrow aged 7, Scholar, of Frindsbury. 1874 - His granddaughter Susannah Ellen Last was born in Luton, Kent. 16 January 1881 - James married [[Eliza Lock|'Eliza Lock']]. They were married in a religious ceremony in St Mary, Lambeth by CH Wright and witnessed by A Woodrow and Thos. Nettlefold. He lived in Wood Street at this time, his profession was Labourer. 3 April 1881 - He lived in No.6, Bill Street Road, Frindsbury. Aged 40, Genl Labr, of Burston. Living with him: wife Eliza Woodrow aged 42, of Banham, son Arthur Woodrow aged 17, unmarried Genl Labr, of Frindsbury, granddaughter Sussannah Last aged 6, of Luton, and boarder Alfred Chas Dyson aged 18, unmarried Genl Labr, of Cuxton. 11 April 1886 - His granddaughter Alice Violet Woodrow (daughter of Arthur) was born in Frindsbury. 29 May 1886 - His occupation was Cement Labourer. 5 September 1888 - His granddaughter [[Ethel Daisy Woodrow|'Ethel Daisy']] (daughter of Arthur) was born in Frindsbury. April 1889 - James' mother Susan passed away in Burston, at the age of 80. 7 October 1890 - His granddaughter Eva May (daughter of Arthur) was born in Frindsbury. 5 April 1891 - He lived in 4 Randolph Cottages, Frinsbury. Aged 50, Cement Labourer, of Burston. Living with him: wife Eliza Woodrow aged 50, of Banham. Living next door at 3 Randolph cottages is son Arthur Woodrow and family. December 1893 - His wife Eliza passed away in Strood (near Rochester), at the age of 59. He lived in 4 Randolph Cottages at this time. 20 June 1894 - His grandson James Dennis Edward (son of Arthur) was born in Frindsbury. 5 October 1896 - His granddaughter Olive Emily (daughter of Arthur) was born in Frindsbury. 8 August 1898 - His granddaughter Florence Ellen (daughter of Arthur) was born in Frindsbury. 31 March 1901 - He lived in 61 Bill Street Road, Frindsbury. Aged 60, Cement Labourer, of Burston. Living in the household of son Arthur Woodrow aged 37, Cement Labourer, of Frinsbury, with daughter in law Alice Woodrow aged 39, of Burston, granddaughter May Woodrow aged 10, of Frindsbury, grandson Dennis Woodrow aged 6, of Frindsbury, granddaughter Emily Woodrow aged 4, of Frindsbury, and granddaughter Florence Woodrow aged 2, of Frindsbury. 23 October 1903 - His granddaughter Phyllis Evelyn (daughter of Arthur) was born in Frindsbury. First quarter of 1907 - He died aged 65 in Strood District. 3 March 1907 - Buried in Frindsbury. His last known residence was 61, Bill Street Road, Frindsbury.